


Selcouth

by Objected_Titan



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Parent Din Djarin, OC has secrets, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Din Djarin, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Trauma, motherly oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objected_Titan/pseuds/Objected_Titan
Summary: Adj. strange, unusual, rare, marvelousFrom the moment she saw his ship land in Peli Motto's hangar, she knew things were going to get interesting
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Selcouth

Tatooine wasn't an easy planet to live on. Smugglers, raiders, sandstorms, dragons; there was always something going on. So when she saw the ship fly over and land in Peli Motto's hangar, Mari knew it was going to be interesting. Though seeing Peli holding a little green… whatever it was, wasn't at all what she expected.

"Oh, good. You're here," Peli called when she saw the young woman approach. "I wondered when you'd slink over."

Mari couldn't help but smile. For all her bluster, Peli was a good and honest person. A rarity in places like these.

"Well of course. I couldn't just sit back and make you do all this work alone."

The curly haired woman grumbled down to the creature she was holding and Mari took the chance to study it. It was cute, if a little odd looking. Large ears, little grey hair and wrinkles atop it head, and large brown eyes that seemed to look into her.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

With a roll of her eyes Peli waved a hand at the ship. "Are you gonna take a look or what? The Mandalorian doesn't want the droids touching the ship and I've got this little guy. If you want to earn those credits then you better get started."

"Oh. Of course. Sorry Peli." She grumbled as she walked away, the little one staring over her shoulder as Mari gave the ship a once over. This was going to be a nice payday.

After taking stock of the damage and making a mental list of everything that would need done, she got started on the hull. A good portion of it appeared to be blaster damage. Interesting.

Lost in her work, Mari didn't notice the man approaching the ship or see him board.

"HEY."

She let out a gasp and nearly fell off the lift. Peering below, she watched a man in shining metal armor approach Peli and the little green child. That must be the Mandalorian, she thought to herself. 

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get him to sleep?"

"Give him to me," the metal man, the Mandalorian, growled out, "and who the hell is that?"

Taking offence to being talked about like she wasn't there, Mari climbed down the lift and walked over.

"That is my helper. And the only reason your ship is getting worked on at all before I get my credits." He turned the helmet in her direction as she sidled next to Peli. When he reached for the kid both women moved to block him. "Whoa, hold on. What were you thinking leaving him there? You can't just leave a child alone like that!"

The man said nothing but seemed to relax. At least a little. Mari took the chance to explain what she'd done so far.

"Um, I started fixing the leak to your fuel lines. While I was looking at everything I noticed a few things and wanted to discuss them with you." He walked aboard the ship, returning with a beaten up sack.

"Thank you," he gave a small nod but didn't acknowledge what else she'd said . His voice was soft and, while she knew she needed to keep her guard up, Mari couldn’t help but wonder what his unaltered voice sounded like. He walked around the two of them and headed towards the door.

"Oh, so I was right then? You found some work?" Peli called after him.

He ignored them and the two of them followed him out. Another young man with two speeder bikes sat waiting outside.

"Hey Mando, what d'you think? Not too shabby, huh?"

The new man, noticing the two women following him out, gave Mari a once over and winked.

She resisted the urge to scrunch her face in disgust and took stock of the new arrival. She'd seen him in the cantina once or twice, usually with a handful of people, talking about some big job. No one had seemed interested in taking it. No one until now. She wondered if the armored man was really that desperate for credits that he would take a job nobody else was willing to take.

They watched as the two men rode off in the distance and Mari caught herself wondering, not for the first time, just what she dragged herself into.

She worked for the rest of the day only stopping when Peli called her down to take a break. After taking a closer look, she could tell it needed more than repairs to the outside. If she was being honest with herself, she really wasn't certain why she continued working on the man's ship. There was no guarantee he would have the credits necessary or, if what she'd heard about this job was true, if he'd be back at all. Considering how old the ship was it really didn't seem worth the effort without the guarantee of a payoff. But anytime she thought about stopping a strange feeling settled in her gut. Like her instincts were saying he would be back. So she kept working.

It had taken the entire rest of the day to get most of the damage fixed. There were a few setbacks that prevented her from doing more. She would have stayed longer and kept working but Mari was pretty sure if she had Peli would drag her out by the ear nagging about getting rest. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the man that owned the ship hadn't returned that night. For reasons she couldn't really understand, worry ate through her. It wouldn't be the first time someone had come to the hangar for repairs and never came back for the finished product. Tatooine was anything but a safe place. Maybe it was all the credits she would be missing out on if he didn't come back.

Yeah. That was probably it.

She came back in at first light and Peli already had the little green child on her hip. With a small wave Mari got straight to work. For one reason or another the little one seemed to have taken interest in her. Every so often she would turn around to find him right behind her or hear him crying at her from the ground. After the third time he interrupted her work she figured it would be easier to just keep him with her and made a makeshift papoose from an extra jumper Peli had laying around. The kid seemed to enjoy tagging along, cooing softly at her. 

They spent most of the day like that, Peli complaining every so often about her monopolizing the kid while she played sabacc with the droids. She had to admit he was pretty cute. Big brown eyes wide with curiosity and childish wonder as she fixed up the ship; thwarting his attempts at grabbing whatever tools or parts she was holding. When she finally finished up the repairs she was almost disappointed. It was a kind of nice having the little womp rat with her.

She dropped him off with Peli, gave a little wave and walked home. As she laid in bed she quickly forgot about the strange armored man, his strange green child, and the rust bucket that was his ship.

At least, that's what should've happened.

As she approached the door to leave, it opened with a blaster raised at her head. The young man had come back and with no Mandalorian in sight.

"Inside. Go." He waved the blaster a little and Mari backed her way back into the hangar.

"I thought you were-" Peli stopped short. She clutched the little one closer, tried to move him behind her but it was too late. He had seen it.

Mari watched as his stance shifted. The blaster moved from pointing at her to Peli. It was just the opening she needed.

Grabbing his arm, she threw her elbow across his face and back into nose. As he reeled back she made a grab for the blaster. His grip tightened as she attempted to pull it from his hands. The thought that she overestimated him crossed her mind when a knee flew into her gut, forcing the wind out of her. She fell to the ground gasping for air and the man stormed over to Peli.

"Give me that thing," he ground out, wiping the moisture from his eyes. Peli opened her mouth to say something and he pushed the blaster into her chest. "Give me that thing or I'll take him from you."

With shaky hands she deposited the baby into his arm. He waved the blaster in Mari's direction. "You stand to the side out of the way. If you even think of trying something I'll kill it. You," he turned to Peli," are gonna come stand with me. We're all gonna wait here for our Mando friend to show up."

Peli, knowing better than to argue with a nutcase with a blaster cast a quick glance at Mari and followed him. When her breathing steadied a bit, Mari moved to the wall. She truly hoped the Mandalorian came back soon. For all their sakes.

It wasn't until dusk that Mando finally made it back to the hangar. Blaster drawn, he moved quietly through the door and into the work area.

"I was wondering when you'd be back Mando. I'm the one calling the shots now." The young man walked out with Peli and the little one. "Drop your blaster." Mando did as he was told and raised his arms. The man pushed Peli forward pointed the blaster at him.

Watching as her friend walked towards the armored man, Mari felt bile rise in her throat. If she had just been a little quicker, pulled a little harder, none of this would be happening.

Before she could react a blinding light shot through the hangar. The Mandalorian dashed to the side and shot him, sending the man to the ground with the baby.

"Stay back," his voice calm.

The baby wasn't there. Mari shot up to look for it. If anything happened to the little thing she would never forgive herself. She heard a soft coo and, looking down, let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. 

"He's here," she called out, her voice hoarse. She picked him up and held him close. He gave a small cry of protest but she couldn't help herself. Walking out into the light with him, Peli heaved a sigh of relief. Mando's shoulder's relaxed " He's here," she said again, softly.

Peli took him from her and once he was satisfied that the other man was dead Mando joined them. Mari watched her friend fuss over the little one and couldn't help the shame the pushed through her. She forced herself away from the little reunion; ready to go back to her home and put all this behind her. A shout stopped her.

Turning around she saw Peli waving her over and walked back. The Mandalorian had the child in his arms and was looking straight at her. 

Standing in front of him, Mari couldn't help but stare at the ground. Whatever it was he had to say she certainly deserved it. Steeling herself, she opened her mouth to beg his forgiveness when-

"You're a mechanic?"

She gaped at him. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she could only get out a confused what…

"Peli says you did all the work on my ship." He spoke calmly, as if she wasn't standing there with a dumb look on her face.

"I-um-well… y-yeah. I fixed up your ship. Was… is there something wrong with my work?"

"I'm in need of someone with your skills. I can pay handsomely."

It dawned on her that he hadn't called her over to yell at her. She stood there in confused silence trying to force some coherent answer but came back nothing. Peli, bless her, could sense the awkward situation and answered for her.

"You've been wanting to get off this planet since you got here and now that you've got a chance you stand there like a stump? Just tell him yes and get out of here."

"I… but… I-I couldn't… I don't… I don't understand," tears started form in her eyes and the guilt and shame washed over her once again. She couldn't stop some inexperienced pile of bantha shit. How could she travel with a Mandalorian and protect the little one let alone herself.

"I can protect the child. I just need you to look after the ship."

When she didn't answer, Peli stormed over and dumped some credits into her hand.

"That's for the work you did for me. Now go pack your things and stop wasting time." The small curly haired woman walked off grumbling to herself. Mari nodded dumbly to no one in particular and told the armored man to wait for her. She ran out and returned shortly with a small rucksack containing the few possessions, clothes, and tools she owned.

Peli stood to the side, arms folded across her chest and signature sour look on her face. If it were anyone else, it would look like Peli couldn't care less with the goings on, but Mari could tell. Working together for so long gave the advantage of knowing when the cranky woman was holding herself back.

"Thank you, Peli." Mari leaned down and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here," she waved her away.

The Mandalorian watched the exchange in silence, the child in his arms. If he was having second thoughts, he didn't say anything as the woman quickly boarded his ship.

The child reached out to her and, after a moment's hesitation, Mando set him in Mari's arms. He turned and climbed up to the cockpit without a word. Oh yeah, she thought, things were definitely going to get interesting.


End file.
